It All Comes Back
by BThome68
Summary: *REWRITTEN* Rumors-a-plenty are flying following the "revival" of a certain Blue Haired Boy. People Go Missing...? Midnight Channel...? End up unconscious...? He discovers his journey has only just begun... *RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS- VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES*
1. Prologue

_**HEY GUYS! MG681 Here! I'm Rewriting this story. I decided I wanted to go through with it, but since you guys all determined I was "Copying" Izanagi-Yes-Okami, I also wanted to prove that I'm not. I've got an idea nowhere similar to his. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_-PROLOGUE-_

* * *

_**TIME **__Never Waits_

_It delivers __**ALL EQUALLY **__to the __**SAME END.**_

_You will be given __**ONE YEAR;**_

_Go Forth __**WITHOUT FALTER.**_

* * *

"_Of course" The blue butterfly said quietly to himself, "That's not all there is to this prophecy..." He turned the page in his book._

* * *

_Should you __**SUCCEED,**_

_**THE FALL **__will cease to be;_

_Should you __**FAIL,**_

_**ALL HUMANITY **__will suffer._

* * *

_**"**He Succeeded in a great manner"_

* * *

_**EITHER WAY, **__Your Journey_

_Will be __**FAR FROM OVER.**_

_You will __**REUNITE **__with Friends_

_Both __**OLD **__and __**NEW**_

* * *

_To solve __**ANOTHER MYSTERY.**_

_Where you were __**BEFORE,**_

_And where you will __**SOON BE.**_

_**CAN YOU AWAKE FROM THIS**_ _**NIGHTMARE?**_

* * *

"_Stay back! Stay back you beast" He was shouting that at the ugly Monster. "I'm NOT Letting you through!" He yelled at it. "You WILL NOT be able to contact Nyx!" He sent it back to where it was from, only to realize that now he was back to being the seal._

"_*Sigh* Oh Well, I guess it's better than nothing. I still get to see SOME action." He closed his eyes. Being a door is never fun._

_He Awoke, Startled beyond all belief. Who wouldn't be? He wasn't at the door anymore. He looked around him and instantly knew where he was. "H-Hey... Isn't this Paulownia...? Where is everyone?" There was not a sole in sight (when we went Out Last Night)._

_He knows where he should go. The Secret door under Mondroga. The place that he could always feel at home, no matter the circumstance. He Could Fuse Personas, Take Requests, and get confused by the main resident. _

_He Walked in the door, and was met by none other than the man himself._

"_Welcome... To The Velvet Room"_

* * *

**_Ya'll can probably guess who this wonder-boy is. But the question is, that final line of the Prophecy. What do you guys think it means?! *GASP*  
Well, (In a Labrys Accent) I ain't tellin' ya... yet! You'll have to read and find out for yourself! Mwhahaha!_**

**_And if you're asking about the lines in the middle of the Prophecy, It was originally written in sets of 4 lines (Like how it was at the beginning of Persona 3, hence the beginning 4 lines), But FanFiction's being stupid and not letting me space it out. So I had to do that! it's still all part of the Prophecy_**

**_Stay Awesome Everyone_**

**_-MG_**


	2. 1: Reacquainting With Acquaintances

**HI! Were you confused when you saw that this was by BThome68? Don't worry, it's still me, Marioguy681, but I don't really go by that anymore. So, I've changed my name. Hope you don't mind! Anways, OFF WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

[Chapter 1: Reacquainting With Acquaintinces]

* * *

"Welcome... To The Velvet Room" The old man says to me. "Why, if it isn't Minato Arisato. How long has it been? 2 years?" I thought about it for a little bit. "Um... Yeah, I think. But... who's this? Where's Elizabeth? What happened to the Elevator?" There's a million questions swirling through my mind at this point.

"Now Now young man, now is not the time for all these questions. Now is the time that I await you to sign another contract. I do believe it will come within the next couple of days. Now, get along. You have some... reacquainting to do." He says and shoos me out of the door.

I blink a few times and come to back in the alleyway of Paulownia. "Some... reacquainting? What does he mean? And another contract...?" I mutter to myself, then shake my head. "I wish he wasn't so cryptic.

* * *

I continue walking around Paulownia. "Have you found anything yet?" I hear her mutter into my head. "No, nothing. I must continue looking" I Respond. "Please do." Is all the response I get. I just solemnly nod my head.

'Why isn't he here?' I think to myself. 'He always made everything so easy.' I sigh and continue walking. I'm on a mission to find a shadow that's "Escaped" as she put it. Dunno how it can "Escape" when I thought we cleared this whole fucking area 2 years ago. I continue my searching again. Considering the mall's closed today, it makes it way easier.

I'm passing by Mondroga and chance a look down the alleyway. I see someone! "Hey buddy, the mall's closed. You're not supposed to be here." I yell at him. He just turns and looks at me. The first thing I notice about him is that he has blue hair. There's... not a lot of people who have blue hair. I mutter back into my earpiece: "I think i've found something... or rather, someone. You'll see for yourself when i get back. FP out."

"Long Time No see, Minato." I say while walking closer to him, cautiously of course. Hoping he isn't an illusion.

"Y-Yukari?" He mutters back and runs towards me. We embrace each other in a hug for quite a while before he breaks the silence and embrace. "What's with the Featherman getup?"

"It's... a long story. Everything is. We'll tell you later. For now, you'll just have to follow me." I reply. He takes my hand and we start walking to the main part of the mall. Then, i see the shadow that she told me about. "Gimme a sec." I say to Minato. It just so happens to be a hapless Indolescent Maya.

"Isis!" I shout and pull my evoker to my head. I pull the trigger, but... nothing happens. Isis doesn't come out. "ISIS!" I shout again, even louder this time, and pull the trigger again. Still nothing. "Ok..." I pull out my trusty bow and arrows. "I won't miss!" I say and pull back. The shadow dodges just in time.

* * *

I witness Yukari miss... again. "Yukari, give me one of your arrows." I say to her.

"Why?" She asks back to me. "I only have 2 left before I have to go pick them up!"

"Well gimme one. I got this." I reply, calmly. She sighs and does so. I run up to the shadow, holding the end of the arrow, and stab the point through it, before pulling the arrow back out and re-stabbing the shadow. I proceed to do this 6 or 7 more times, and the shadow finally evaporates.

"That's why I wanted your arrow. Just because I've been a door for two years, doesn't mean I forgot how to fight. You want this back?" I say as i hold it up to the light and examine the shadow blood on it. Shadow blood is interesting to me. It's not like normal blood.

"Yeah... as long as you wipe the blood off of it first" Is the response I get. I do so and return her arrow, then grab a couple of them off the floor. I give these to her and then grab her hand.

"_Take me to your leader_" I say to her, as if i was a robot or an alien. I knew she was afraid of Aliens, and ghosts. Can't forget the Ghost Story that Junpei told involving the spirit of Fuuka. Classic.

"Ew, don't do that. You know that creeps me out."

"I Know. So, *_Alien-y_* Take me to your leader"

"Fine, fine" she says and grabs my hand. "Just... stop that"

* * *

"...Wake Up. We're here" Are the first words I hear. Time to "meet" the team, I guess. I already know everyone, so it'll just be getting used to their faces again.

"Okay, Ms. Leader, show me the way" I say as i mock the posture she always had when I was named the leader all that time ago.

We make our way into the desolated building that is a labyrinth inside. We finally get to wherever it is that Yukari is taking me. She opens the door. "I'm back Fuuka"

"Hi, How Was Your Day?" She asks back while looking at the computer. It's a report of Aigis' running condition, and if she needs repairs or anything.

"My Day was good, but please turn to look at me." Yukari says politely, and so Fuuka does so. She grows wide-eyed when she actually sees me.

"B-but... H-how... Wh-what... I-I-I-I Don't understand. Minato?! What are you doing alive?" Fuuka asks while shooting out of her chair to hug me.

"Even I don't know." I say, then under my breath I mutter "All i do know is it's gonna be a long day."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter feels like filler, that's because, well, honestly it is. Set-up if that's what you wanna call it! It's important to the story, even if it's not action-y or anything. I promise next chapter won't be as much filler**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-BT**


	3. 2: First Victim

_**OH MAH LORD, LORD LORD LORD! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER! HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU GUYS AS PUMPED AS I AM?! Sorry for it taking so long, I kinda lost the mojo to write. And if this chapter is bad, It's because I was doing it at like 9:30 at night, so please don't be afraid to tell me if I can improve it. Just try not to sound bitchy! Anyways, have fun and read on!**_

* * *

_[CHAPTER 2: First Victim]_

* * *

_That... was an exhausting day. And it HURT. Like, A LOT! I didn't know Mitsuru was a hugger. She's normally poise, and doesn't show her emotions. She surprised me a little bit today._

_But Alas, it's finally the end of the day. Since they didn't know that I'd be back, they don't have a room prepared for me. So I have to sleep in the lobby tonight. That's fine by me. I easily drift off to sleep once I lay down._

_... *Crackle crackle* That's what I wake up to. I look at the TV, thinking I left it on. But I know I didn't... yet... it IS on. _

_And on the screen is... Yukari! It's no mistaking that it's her. "Welcome... to Feather Pink's 'Show-All, Tell-All Extravaganza!' I'm your host, Feather Pink, otherwise known as Yukari Takeba. Follow me for the show!" She says and the screen cuts off._

"_Feather Pink's Show-All, Tell-All Extravaganza" That sounds really weird to me. _

_I decide to leave it be and just go back to sleep. It's not worth it to me._

_I am awakened by a violent shake from someone... or rather, something. "Aigis... I'm awake now. You can stop shaking me" I say._

"_Oh thank God you're awake! We have an issue at hand. Yukari's gone. We've searched all over the building for her. You'd know where she'd go more so than the rest of us. So can you please help us?!"_

_She sounds desperate. But then again... I don't really feel like getting up. I usually sleep a lot longer than this. "Alright, alright. I'll help you. Just gimme a couple minutes" I reply_

"_OK. But if you aren't in the meeting room in 5 minutes..." She trails off. I know what that means. It means Mitsuru... Has the right... To E-Execute Me._

_I jump up off the couch. "No! Anything but an Execution! I'm up!" I say and start following Aigis to the meeting room. _

_We get there, and everyone is just panicked. Mitsuru immediately jumps me. "Where would she be? You knew her best! Where did she go?!"_

_I step back, shocked that Mitsuru is in this state. She's NEVER like this! "I- I don't have any clue. Why are you asking me?! I have no clue!" _

_She's visibly upset. "Yamagishi, keep searching. We're going to search for Takeba!" She commands of all of us, and then immediately twirls around and struts out the door. _

_I look at Junpei and shrug. We turn around and follow Mitsuru outside the door. once we get outside, we see Mitsuru running towards the East, the way of the subway. I, in turn, start running westward, towards the Gekkoukan High School._

**_-GEKKOUKAN-_**

_I'm looking around for clues that would maybe lead me to Yukari's disappearance, and it leads me directly to the school. Painful memories arise for me, and I want to stutter back, but I mustn't. I must press on._

_I think I have an idea of where she could be. I hop over the school gate, pick my way through the front door, and I'm inside. I follow the hallways and the stairs up to the roof. I figured that I'd find her up here, she always loved it up here. _

_And what a surprise, I find her up here! She's laid out on the bench, and she looks like she's asleep. I whisper her name into her ear. "Yukari..." No Response. So I try a little bit louder. "Yukari..." Again, no response._

_I then take her palm, and feel it. It's cold, like she were dead, but I can still feel a pulse. So I do something that I know will always wake her up. I give her belly a slap, but not too hard. She's such a light sleeper, that most times I don't have to even do that. However, this time, she doesn't wake up. She doesn't even react to it. _

_This heavily concerns me. I grab my cell and ring up Mitsuru, telling her to call the hospital, and that I've found Yukari. She seems ecstatic and tells me that she'll see me at the hospital, not even questioning why I wanted her to call the hospital._

**_-HOSPITAL-_**

_Luckily enough, the Hospital isn't too far from the school, so I don't have to carry Yukari too far. I arrive, and somehow Mitsuru has still beaten me there. I have no idea how. I'm ushered into a hospital room and am asked to set Yukari down on the bed in there. Then a doctor shows me and Mitsuru to the waiting room while they see what's going on._

_After what feels like HOURS, the doctor comes back out and tells us that they don't know what's going on, that she's going to have to stay here overnight at the least. However, we are allowed to go see her. We do so, and Mitsuru is distraught. I am as well, but Mitsuru is showing her distraughtness, I'm keeping it inside and showing no emotion._

_However, I go up to her, and caress her face. But, that proved to be a mistake. As I went to do that, my hand... goes... through... Yukari's... Skin. My hand is literally INSIDE Yukari's body right now, and now where I'd like it to be!_

"_M-Mitsuru" I choke out to get her attention. She turns around and looks at me and sees my hand through Yukari's cheek. "I... I have no clue what happened. I went to caress her cheek, and my hand when through her skin!" I say._

_This causes Mitsuru to be interested. She places a hand on Yukari's stomach. Nothing happens. She brings her hand up to Yukari's other cheek, and the same thing happens to her that happened to me- her hand goes through. She looks confused. She tries putting her other hand on Yukari's cheek, but it goes through. This causes her to think of an idea._

"_Arisato, hold my hand. I'm going in" she states, and i comply. She picks up one of her feet and puts it through Yukari's cheek, followed by her other foot. She starts lowering herself in, and I grab one of her hands. Once she's in, she starts shouting about the fact that it's suddenly roomy in there. Then she yells at me to pull her back up, and I comply._

"_It's a big area in there. But I sensed shadows, so don't take it lightly." She says._

"_Shadows in there? But how can there be shadows inside a human being?" I ask_

"_I have no clue Arisato. I have no clue" She states._

_I have no clue either, but what we both know, is that this is going to be the start of something new! (It feels so right to be here with you WHOOOOOOOAH!) And exciting. But there's a lot we have to figure out._

* * *

**SHADOWS?! INSIDE A PERSON?! MIDNIGHT CHANNEL RETURNS?! WHAT THE FUCK?! Well, I know that this will be fun! I hope you guys stick around for the duration! I PROMISE that the next chapter will be out WAY quicker! It won't be no 6 months (Updated 3/24/15 - 9/22/15)**

**STAY AWESOME EVERYONE!**

**-BT**


	4. 3: Preparations And Then Some

**HEY GUYS! BThome68 here! Back with another chapter! It's been awhile, huh. Still not quite 6 months, but hey, close enough I guess. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

[CHAPTER_ 3: Preparations And Then Some]_

* * *

_We get back to the dorm, and our faces must have been paler than that of a ghost, because immediately when we open the door, we're jumped by Akihiko. "Where've you been" he asks us, as if nothing has happened. _

"_Uh n–nothing." I blatantly lie, even though it's to my senpai._

"_C'mon, you're paler than even I. There's something wrong if you're both pale."_

_This time, Mitsuru responds for me. "Right now is not the time to discuss such measures. Tomorrow morning, 8 AM sharp, meet me in the Command Center. That is all." She states and walks up to her room, paying no mind to the wondering faces of Aigis, Junpei, and all the rest._

_I shrug and head towards the shower. There's nothing quite like a hot shower to calm the ol' nerves after a spook like that._

_While i'm in the shower, my consciousness focuses on one thing, and one thing only. Her. Yukari Takeba. To say I once loved her would be an understatement. Then, well then Aigis kinda came on strong. But just since I've reawakened, Yukari's showed some feelings that I haven't seen in so long... Not to mention that whole "Feather Pink's Show-All Tell-All Extravaganza" bullshit that I saw on the TV last night. I'm pretty sure that was her..._

_I get out of the shower and towel myself off. Aigis, Fuuka and Junpei have taken the liberty to get a room prepared for me, as well as buy me some new clothes. I head up to my room, the end of the hallway on the left on the second floor. Ha, just like the good old days. Some things never change._

_I drift off to sleep, but then my eyes awaken to... Azure. It seems I've been summoned back to my second home._

"_Welcome... to the Velvet Room. Ah, do not worry, you are fast asleep in the real world." Igor states to me. "It seems that you've entered another contract, even if it wasn't signed in the traditional way."_

_Suddenly, another girl I've never seen before speaks up. She's wearing the same blue clothes that match the room and that Elizabeth wore, but it's definitely NOT Elizabeth. "So, as Master wishes, we will once again open up our services to you. You may not realize, but you will need Personas again."_

"_Now, I'm sure you have questions, but for right now we can't tell you much. For the next time you meet here, it will be of your own accord." Igor states as the room starts fading away from beyond my vision._

_When I come to again, I'm in a pretty open grass space. There's another girl I've never seen before there. What strikes me immediately is her Silver hair that's knotted up into a ponytail. She turns and looks at me and I see her piercing red eyes. She looks... afraid. She opens her mouth as if screaming, but i can't hear her._

_Suddenly the ground underneath her splits open and a giant monster comes up, swallowing her whole. The monster then lunges out at me, but I dodge just in time. That's when a katana materializes in my hands. I run towards the monster and start slashing it up, but my katana's doing nothing._

_That's when I realize this must be a Shadow. _SHIT!_ I think. _I don't have an Evoker, I can't summon my Persona!

_However, right at that moment I hear another voice. "**ARIADNE!**" it yells, and red spiked bombs drop from the sky. Then the monster splits in half from the inside as a Giant dual-sided axe emerges. That girl from before emerges, but she looks totally different now. She looks like a robot, not a human. That's not to say that she isn't still cute, but just different looking._

_That's when my consciousness fades once again. When I open my eyes, I'm in my room with, guess who, Aigis standing over me trying to wake me up. "Ugh... Aigis, I'm awake, you needn't try any further. What time is it?"_

"_The approximate time is 7:57 AM. Mitsuru wanted us all in the Command Center at 8, and I need to show you where it is. Please follow me." She states. I love that about her, she's bossy by not being a total bitch about it._

_I do as she asks, and she takes us back down to the lobby. But she moves the couch and opens a trapdoor underneath, which we take down to the basement, or should I say tech center command room thingy._

"_Ah, you actually got him up. Commendable work Aigis. Tres bien." Mitsuru states with a big smile on her face. She then begins recapping what we saw yesterday to the others, having me jump in when need be._

_Once we finish the recap, everyone's jaws are dropped, pretty much to the floor. I decided not to talk about the girl I saw last night in my dreams, but rather I just stated this flatly. "Get your shit together, we're going in."_

* * *

**_Yeah, yeah I know I said it'd probably be more action-y. But I haven't written FanFiction in quite some time, so I'm trying to get myself back into the swing of it. I promise there'll be action next chapter! Promise!_**

**_As always, Stay Awesome Guys!_**

**_-BT_**


	5. 4: Going In

**HEY GUYS! BThome68 comin back atcha with Chapter 4! Read on!**

* * *

_[CHAPTER 4: Going In]_

* * *

I run up to my room and grab my katana, put on some clothes that would make a good fighting suit and run back downstairs.

We set off immediately and make it to the Hospital before 9. We go straight to Yukari's room, not bothering to listen to the doctors that are wondering why we have weapons and guns. We all dive straight into Yukari's cheek, hoping to land kind of softly. That kind of fails, but we land none the less.

"Be careful everyone! I sense Shadows!" Fuuka tells us all. We all nod and look around, but we see nothing. "I think they're kind of far out there, but I can definitely sense them."

"So, um, now that we're in here... where do we even go? Like, do we go to the brain? The heart? Where?" I ask to nobody in particular.

"Well, I sense Shadows that way" Fuuka replies pointing in said direction. "I guess follow the Shadows and see where that leads you?"

I shrug. "It's as good of an idea as any. It'll lead somewhere." I then take a look around and something crosses my mind. "Y'know, how are we going to get out of Yukari's body? Like, we're almost trapped it would seem, but there's gotta be a way out... right?"

It would appear I hit everyone with a tough question, because they all just happen to have dumbstruck looks on their faces. I can tell I hit Mitsuru the most because she starts panicking. She always has a plan, and thinks of every possible contingency, so for her to overlook something this simple would probably make her more than a little distraught.

Then Junpei speaks up. "Well, I mean, if the Shadows are leading us in this certain direction, there's gotta be an exit there, right? Maybe like a teleporter machine like we saw in Tartarus? Just a thought."

I shake my head, not knowing what to expect. Just before I set off however, I see something pop up out of the corner of my eye. It's... a blue door. Already knowing what it is, I walk towards it. I enter and am surprised when I see Igor, Margaret, and another woman sitting there. But the other woman was sitting where I normally sit.

Suddenly I realize the single chair that's where I normally sit has become a couch, built to seat 3 people. The other person looks over at me, and I instantly know that face... It's the one that was hovering over me trying to wake me up just this morning...

"Aigis?!" I kinda half shout. I'm startled to see her here, realizing that there's someone else that knows about this room. She just smiles at me. I sit down and wait for what Igor has to say.

"At this time, we offer our services to you. The Compendium is still full and free for the current time. Also, take these cards." He states simply and hands both Aigis and me a blue Tarot Card. I almost ask him what it's for when he continues. "This is for summoning your Persona. Evokers will no longer work, and thus we needed to come up with another way. This is it."

I just shrug and look at the compendium. Orpheus, Thanatos and Alice are the only ones that I withdraw. Aigis claims Athena, Odin, and Belphegor. We bid our goodbyes to Igor and walk out.

As soon as we get outside I start quizzing Aigis. "W...Why were you in there? How did you know about it?"

She just shushes me and shrugs. "I guess after you died I kinda inherited your power. Wild Card, was it? Something like that anyhow. I guess it doesn't much matter." I just shrug in agreeance and we head back towards the group. "Is everybody ready to commence operation?" She asks to the joy of everyone.

We head off in the direction Fuuka pointed out and almost immediately we run into Shadows. At first it's just a harmless looking little Maya, weak to Fire and Wind. I have Orpheus do an Agi and Aigis summons Athena to finish it with a God's Hand attack. We begin to really make progress as we continue to defeat enemies along the way.

Eventually we run into some new enemies, a couple of Hands. They completely null anything except Bufu. "Alright Mitsuru, I'm counting on you here!" I yell to her. She sends a Bufula in the direction of the shadow, but it misses as the shadow dodges. Before the Shadow can recover however, she sends in another one that hits and knocks the Shadow off balance.

"I've been waiting for this!" Akihiko yells out, knowing what it's time for.

"ALL-OUT ATTACK!" I yell and we all start beating on the Shadow in any way possible, be with our hands the butt ends of our weapons, just doing anything to damage and kill it. We finally do, but not before it recovers. Mitsuru had to send one more Bufula to kill it, but she did none the less.

"Ugh. How annoying" She simply states as she turns back towards the path that the Shadows are leading us upon. I look at Aigis and shrug before turning and following Mitsuru, making a "Come on, follow me" gesture as I go.

We continue the torrid pace of destroying Shadows easily as we make our way to wherever we're going. Once we get there it's painfully obvious, as it should've been from the beginning. "The Brain..." I mutter. "Of course!" I add on, a little bit louder and more enthused.

"What is it Arisato?" Mitsuru questions. She knows I don't get emotional, so I must have caught her off guard.

"It makes sense! All the senses come to the brain. Stimulate the senses from the brain, it may just wake the person up! Now... how do we get in?"

Mitsuru shrugs, so we start spending more time trying to figure out how we might get into Yukari's brain, when suddenly Akihiko screams out for me. So I walk over to where he and everyone else has gathered, and right in front of us is a little hole in Yukari's brain. It looks just big enough for us to get in.

So, who gets stuck with trying first? Yeah, me. Whatever. I try fitting through the hole and it works out perfectly, as there's just enough room to squeeze in. Everyone else follows suit and then it closes up right behind us. "Huh." I just state simply. "So, now the real question becomes... where do we go?"

Nobody knows, so we kind of just wander for a bit until what looks like a door materializes in front of us. A startled look appears on Mitsuru's face, but she recollects herself pretty quickly "Well Arisato, when you're ready." She says and motions towards the door.

"Alright. Here we go everybody! Now or never!"

* * *

**HERE! WE! GO! TIME TO LAY THE SMACKDOWN! WWE RAW 27 THOUSAND BITCHES (And Whores)!**

**And as always, thanks everybody!**

**Stay Awesome!**

**-BT**


End file.
